Combining Real Life With Bleach
by ashleykuchiki
Summary: About my life combined with bleach, but I hate writing summaries. Tite Kubo is the creator of Bleach, not me, I just used some ideas from it. some of my friends are in it, its only my first story so dont laugh.


She was sitting at the beach by herself, wondering where everyone was. When all of a sudden she heard a weird noise comes from the palm tree behind her. She got up to start running, but realized it wouldn't do any good. So she stayed in her spot. She sat back down on the beach until it got dark. When she started walking back home, she heard the same noise, that she heard at the beach, come from one of the trees on the sidewalk. Hoping to catch a glimpse of what the thing was, she got scared and froze; she stood there for 10 minutes looking stupid. When she decided the thing was gone, she went home. The next day she woke up, her mom told her she had a phone call for her. She thought it was a friend from school, but boy was she wrong. She called the number, (she never had called her friends, they always called her) and the voice that picked up the phone was not a girl as she expected, but a boys voice instead. She guessed he was about her age. When he said hello, she didn't answer, she was scared of what he would say to her. She quickly hung up the phone. The day went by and not a word from that kid. She decided he left her alone for good, but the question is who he was in the first place. But what happened the next day was the best day of her life. Monday was the first day of the new week. While walking to class, she noticed a new boy in the hallway. He was sanding there with a blank look on his face. He was probably thinking he was never going to make it to his first class. Being the kind of person she was, she was going over to him and going to offer him some help. But as soon as he noticed her, he flinched, wondering where he could hide. She got to him before he could hide, so he went along with it, trying not to sound like the voice from the phone. She didn't realize it just then, but he waste guy who was following her for those few days. Later she found out that he was in almost all the same classes as her. She told him not to call her at home, just on her cell. But the day he called her at home, she was in BIG trouble. Her mom seen the number and said "why in the world would u call that boy" "He and I hang out all the time now, we're not boyfriend\girlfriend though. Hats y I didn't tell u" "I knew u would get mad "Her mom left her alone after that. She went upstairs to take a shower and relax. After her shower, sitting in her room, there he was sitting. "I forgot urn name?" she said anxiously. "My name is Byakuya, remember "he said "I don't remember telling you my name "she said "I know what it is, Ashley, right" Byakuya said "yeah, how'd u know" she asked "I just know lets leave it at that" he said "how'd you get in my room" Ashley asked. "Your mom let me in." he told her. "I'm going to kill her, she told me she didn't want me to talk to you." Ashley said under her breath. "What did you say?" He asked "Oh nothing". "I'm going to head home now, is that ok?" Byakuya asked. "Yeah it's fine with me." Ashley said nervously. Byakuya hesitated about leaving while Ashley's back was turned. When she turned around, Byakuya was standing right there. He took Ashley in his arms and kissed her. Ashley quickly got out of his arms. "Why did you just kiss me?" Ashley shouted as she was furious. "Because I love you." He blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry I yelled at you" she felt like an idiot."I didn't know you felt that way about me" she said softly. "Threes something I have to tell you. Do you remember the day you heard noises in the trees?"He asked Ashley. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" "That was me." He spoke in a quiet voice, afraid Ashley was going to yell at him. "If you liked me, why didn't you just come out and say it?" "I was afraid of what you might say" "It's ok." Ashley's mom yelled up to her, asking her if Byakuya was staying for dinner or not. "You've been here a while haven't you?" Ashley asked. "I guess so." "Well are you staying or not?" Ashley asked him. "Only if you want me to." Byakuya said trying not to sound eager. "Of course I want you to stay. I loved you since that first day at school" Byakuya was surprised by her reaction. "I went to you because I knew you were the new boy in school. Every boy I talked to before never wanted to be my friend. Now I hope you will be my boyfriend.""My mom doesn't understand what young love is." Byakuya looked strangely happy. "C'mon its time for dinner." While going downstairs, Ashley's older brother had seen Byakuya. He whispered to Ashley not to get involved with guys like Byakuya. Ashley told her brother to leave her alone, it was her life, and she could do what she wanted. They went downstairs and ate dinner. No one talked during dinner though; they were all staring at Byakuya. For some odd reason, after dinner, Byakuya rushed out in a big hurry. He called Ashley later that night, apologizing for rushing out. He said he had to be somewhere. "Do you trust that boy?" Her mother asked suspiciously. "You might not, but I do." During the next school week, they always sat together in class and at lunch. People were asking questions, but I told them the truth about us. After school Byakuya told Ashley to meet him at his house. Ashley didn't question what for. When she got there, she saw three cars in the driveway; she wondered who the cars belonged to. In the house were 3 other guys besides Byakuya. Who were they? One with orange hair, another with white hair and another with black hair and blonde tips. Byakuya introduced us, Ichigo, Toshiro, and Eli. Ashley thought to herself," I wonder if my friends would like them?" They were very cute so I'm sure my friends will like them. As Ashley was leaving, she gave Byakuya a kiss and said goodbye. The next day, Tuesday, Ashley would introduce her friends to the 3 cuties at Byakuya's house.

Then after school, all 4 girls went to Ashley's house, she had told Byakuya to bring his 3 friends over. So at Ashley's house, she introduced Britnie, Tara, and Danielle to Ichigo, Toshiro, and Eli. We all got along with each other. So she figured she'd tell them about her and Byakuya. "Hey guys I got something to tell you, Byakuya and I are together now" But they didn't hear they were too busy talking about their crushes. Well they'll find out sooner or later, she thought to herself. They all went home, and Britnie called Ashley wanting to know if they were staying in town or just visiting. Ashley told her she didn't know but she could find out. The next day she found out that they transferred from another country. Ashley asked "Are they staying or just visiting?" Byakuya responded quickly "Yes, they are staying." Ashley knew Britnie would be happy once she told her that they were staying, and the other two, as well. So, the next day at school, she told the three that their crushes were staying there as transfers from another country. That same day we found out the three were in our classes, along with Byakuya. Ashley's three friends became the girlfriends of Byakuya's friends. Then the best thing happened to Ashley. After their last two years in school, which they were going out, Byakuya asked Ashley to marry him. Of course she said yes, but on the next day, Britnie, Tara, and Danielle all called Ashley at the same time telling her that their boyfriends asked them to marry. Britnie told Ashley she almost passed out, Tara told her she did pass out, and Danielle told her she said yes so quickly, Eli couldn't hear her. Their wedding was planned within the next two weeks. They had their wedding planned so that all eight of them were together. When they seen their men, they all thought to themselves, look how sexy they are. They walked down the aisle together, seeing as they were all friends; their men thought they were beautiful. The people their, were their parents. (Of course) Their wedding went all according to plan, except for the fact that Ashley's brother was being really immature about it. About two weeks after their wedding, they all moved to Europe. It took them a few days to find a house, but they didn't find just a house, they found a mansion were all eight of them could live. They had money from their parents to pay the whole price of it at once. They lived in the house for years, until people started to try and attack them. Lucky for the girls, their men had previous training of sword fighting. Eventually, they trained the girls to be masters at sword fighting, just in case. They seen they would need it once Ichigo told them about the Soul Society and the hollows. "The world just keeps getting weirder." Danielle said. "Why would you say something like that?" Tara shouted. "Girls, quiet down, we're training here," Ashley and Britnie said together, "maybe you should too." Little did they know that there was a hollow just outside of the house. When they felt the presence of this hollow, the four girls rushed outside to see that this hollow would be very easy to beat. Ashley and Danielle went in first as a distraction so Britnie and Tara could kill the hollow. But Ashley felt as if they all needed to kill it together. She told Danielle to go to the back with Britnie while she and Tara got him in the front. Ashley rushed to his head to get to his mask. She hit it, right down the middle. She had killed him, but dropped straight to the ground when the hollow was gone. They rushed to her and the three guys must have been watching from a window because they all seen what happened and rushed down. She had started to cry. "Ashley, what happened?" Byakuya asked. "That hollow was my older brother, I never knew he died," Ashley said sniffling. "We've been gone for so long, I never realized." "We must've forgotten to tell you to hit their masks from behind." Ichigo said "To keep from revealing their identities" "Sorry you had to go through that. That's never happened to me before so I couldn't imagine what your going through" Byakuya comforted her, "It's ok, I'll get through it." Ashley told him. "Fighting isn't fun, especially when you have to go through this, but I can do it." "We'll fight forever, we're shinigami now" Byakuya said.


End file.
